Zenon's Mission
by Mayzee2005
Summary: I'm back! The story is updated with two new chapters. R/R!
1. The beginning of the Mission

"Hey, Zenon!" a girl's voice called. Zenon turned around and saw a medium-heighted black-haired girl. The girl was wearing a light blue sparkly top and a matched-color pant.  
  
"Oh, Hi, Nebula," Zenon gave Nebula a small smile.  
  
"What's up with you today?" Nebula gave Zenon a "what's your problem?" look. She pushed Zenon to the closest table in the space cafeteria. They both sat down.  
  
"Nothing..just that Greg dumped me today," Zenon looked down, "He called me during breakfast, then he just said that he wanted to be friends." Nebula had a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Oh, Zenon.." Nebula tried to comfort her, "Do you know why?"  
  
"I think it's because of the distance.." Zenon looked out of the window and saw Earth spinning.  
  
"Don't say that, Zenon, that's a lie." Nebula tried to help her bf out. Nebula looked up at the clock and noticed the second hand moving down. "Zenon, you have to go to the AP lab now."  
  
"What?" she looked up, "Oh, Okay, Well, I guess i'll talk to you later then." Zenon got up and walked in the hall. She saw some people that she knew from her parents. She pressed a button on the wall and the door zoomed open.  
  
"Hey, Zenon!" Orion greeted her. He took off his headset and walked up to her. "What's the matter?" he asked Zenon. Zenon sat down in her usual seat.  
  
"Oh, Greg dumped me today, big deal minor." she replied. Orion sighed and sat down besides her. This is a good chance to ask her out, but she probably doesn't want a boyfriend now. I'll ask her later. Orion thought. Zenon's zap-pad blipped. Zenon pressed a button on the zap-pad and a woman showed up on the screen.  
  
"Zenon, Commander Plank want you to go to his office right now." the secertary told Zenon. Zenon nodded and the zap-pad went off.  
  
"I'll be right back," Zenon said to Orion. She ran out of the door and ran up the hall. She stopped and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," a man's voice boomed. Zenon walked in and saw Commander Plank sitting in his desk chair and a man standing up, looking at Zenon.  
  
"Hello, Commander Plank." Zenon smiled weakly.  
  
"This have nothing with me," Commander Plank answered, "This man here, General Hammond, would like to talk to you." Zenon turned her head and looked at General Hammond.  
  
"Oh, Okay..Hello, General Hammond." She said.  
  
"Hello, Zenon, I have brought you here because I want you on a mission." He stared at Zenon, his cold voice echoing through Zenon's skull. I want you on a mission, I want you on a mission repeated through Zenon's head. 


	2. The enemy have arrived!

"Yes, General Hammond?" Zenon asked.  
  
"I want you to take care of my daughter.." General Hammond replied after a moment of silence. A girl wearing a red top and red skirt came out, trotting like a snotty girl.  
  
"MARGIE?!" Zenon screamed, almost falling backwards.  
  
"Yes, Yes, It's me, MARGIE," Margie mocked Zenon. General Hammond looked at both of the girls and knew that they both somehow knew each other before.  
  
"Well, Girls, Have fun!" General Hammond smiled. Margie nodded and grabbed Zenon's hand and ran out of the office with Zenon behind her.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Orion yelled at the girl who crashed into him. Margie was on the floor, crying for Zenon.  
  
"Be quiet, Margie!" Zenon told Margie.  
  
"I hurt my leg!" Margie whimpered.  
  
"Get up before someone notices you." Zenon sighed. Orion looked at Zenon and gave a puzzled look at her. "Oh, Orion, this is Margie, she's from Earth." Zenon introduced Margie to Orion. "Margie, this is Orion, he's my partner for the AP lab."  
  
"Hello," Margie said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" Orion asked, exetending a hand so Margie would grab it and stand up. Zenon scoffed at the tone of Margie.  
  
"Yes, I am okay, thanks to you," Margie smiled. Zenon shook her head and walked away from them.  
  
"Hey, Come back!" Orion yelled to Zenon. He ran up to Zenon. "What's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Margie, It's MARGIE!" Zenon sighed. She sat down in one of the chairs that were left out by the neighbor.  
  
"Aww, She's not that bad," Orion remarked, "She is cool, actually."  
  
"WHAT?! are you crazy, Orion?" Zenon yelled, "She is one of the MOST horrible people I ever met in my life. She even tried to break me and Greg up."  
  
"Oh, That's the girl you mentioned to Nebula two days ago," Orion remembered, "Zee, that was the past, maybe she changed now."  
  
"Ha, Yeah, right," Zenon scoffed, She looked at Margie, who was standing up but was still tending to her injury. She looked at Orion, who had a face that kind of changed Zenon's mind. "Okay, Orion, I'll give her another chance, but.."  
  
"I know, you'll beat me up," Orion chuckled at his joke. Zenon gave out a small laugh and she got up and walked over to Margie.  
  
"Margie, I'm sorry.." Zenon apogolized. She kneeled down and checked if her leg was sprained. "It's okay, Z, I didn't mean to be dramatic, I just wanted to make you a little mad because of what happened with you and Greg." Margie sighed.  
  
Zenon looked up and said, "Oh, well, That was the past, this is the future, let's make it better." She smiled at Margie.  
  
"That sounds like a great plan," Margie smiled back. 


	3. Popping the Question

The next day, Zenon and Margie went to the cafeteria to meet up with Nebula and Orion. Zenon sat down next to Orion because Nebula and Margie were already sitting across from them.  
  
"Hey, Guys, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back!" Zenon told them and ran to the bathroom that was next to the soda machine. She walked in and looked at the mirror. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the conversation she had with Nebula and Margie last night.  
  
"Okay, Zenon, Truth or Dare?" Margie asked.  
  
"Truth," Zenon answered.  
  
"Always Truth, Truth, Truth! You're like the Truth Girl!" Nebula teased. Zenon looked over to Nebula and laughed. "Anyways, ask her a HARD question!"  
  
"Okay, Zenon, Who do you like? Greg or Orion?" Margie stared at Zenon. Zenon gasped quietly. Oh, No..I can't lie because this is the game, If I lie, they'll find out, Zenon thought. Nebula and Margie were waiting for Zenon to open her mouth.  
  
"Okay, I will tell you, don't be excited major.." Zenon warned. Nebula and Margie nodded. "Okay, I like..." Zenon hesistated, "Orion."  
  
"Oh, I knew it, Girl, I told you!" Nebula screamed to Margie. Margie sighed and looked at Zenon.  
  
"So you do like Orion?" Margie asked again. She nodded at Zenon and her eyebrows went down, as she was thinking of something demonic. She looked up at Zenon and gave an evil grin to her.  
  
"Oh, No.." Zenon's eyes opened wide. She knew something was up with Margie. Margie leaned over to Nebula and whispered something in her ear. Nebula opened her mouth and nodded.  
  
"Okay, Zenon, We're your best friends, right? so let us set you up with Orion!" Margie finally said after a moment.  
  
"Please!" Nebula whined, "Let us do it!"  
  
"Okay, Fine," Zenon sighed. She lied back on her sleeping bag and looked out of the window and saw Earth. Oh, Greg..., She thought, I loved you so much but when you dumped me, you made my heart stop beating for you. I thought that I would never like anybody again, but..now I saw something changed in Orion which made me like him so much.  
  
"Zenon?" Margie nudged her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm okay..I'm fine, big deal minor," Zenon replied quietly. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, She saw that she was still in the bathroom and it have been 10 minutes already. "Oh, Gosh!" She ran out of the bathroom and saw Orion, Margie and Nebula talking about something. Orion had a face on that Zenon never saw. Oh, My God..they must have asked Orion about me. Zenon thought. She walked over slowly and sat down next to Orion.  
  
"Welcome back!" Nebula greeted Zenon. Orion looked over to Zenon and smiled. Zenon smiled back and looked over to Nebula and Margie. Margie and Nebula nodded. Finally, Orion broke the silence.  
  
"Zenon, Can I talk to you in private, please?" Orion asked.  
  
"Sure!" Zenon said. They both got out of their seats and went over to the soda machine. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, You see, Z, I kinda wanted to ask you something," Orion stammered. Zenon could see that he was nervous because he was sweating and stuttering.  
  
"Well, Spit it out!" Zenon said.  
  
"Zenon, would you take the honor to be my girlfriend?" Orion asked quietly. Zenon looked at Orion's face and saw that he was being serious, not playing like before when He was playing a trick on Zenon by embarrassing her in front of his friends. 


	4. The answer is...

"Oh, Orion…" Zenon gasped, "you do really want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, I do really want you to be my girflriend," Orion replied in a bold voice. He touched Zenon's hand and held it. "Zenon, ever since Commander Plank have appointed you to work besides me in the AP lab, I fell in love with you more and more everyday." Zenon looked at Orion's eyes. _From the first day, I did love you too.._, Zenon thought.

"Orion, my answer is…" Zenon hesitated.

"Yes..?" Orion asked impatiently.

"Yes." Zenon smiled and hugged Orion. Orion gave out a sigh of relief and hugged Zenon tighter. Nebula and Margie gave each other a high-five.

"We did it!" Nebula screamed, "We got Zenon a boyfriend!"

"Yup, now WE need boyfriends," Margie chuckled.

"That shouldn't be a problem, we found Zee a boyfriend, we should find each other a boyfriend," Nebula smiled back. Margie nodded to seal the deal. Zenon and Orion returned to the table, holding hands and smiling.

"Soo..I'm guessing you guys hooked up?" Nebula smiled at the new couple.

"Yep!" Orion answered proudly. Zenon squeezed Orion's hand tighter to show that she was really happy. Orion looked at Zenon and gave her a warm smile. "So, Shall I walk you back to your home?" Orion offered.

"Sure!" Zenon accepted the offer and waved good-bye to Nebula and Margie with her other hand. Nebula and Margie waved back and started talking to each other. Zenon and Orion walked down the hall, trying to think what to say. Finally, Zenon spoke.

"So, Orion, when would you like to, you know, go out?" Zenon asked.

"What about tomorrow? Maybe at Chez Orion?" Orion joked. Zenon laughed and stopped in front of her door. "What do you like?"

"It doesn't matter, just as long as you cook it," Zenon told Orion. Orion smiled and gave Zenon a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Zenon looked down to the floor and blushed.

"I'll be here tomorrow at 6:00 to pick you up," Orion told her. Zenon nodded and pressed a button that opened the door to her house. Orion watched her go inside and walked back to his house.

"There you are!" Astrid, Zenon's mother, sighed. Astrid have been looking all over for Zenon. 

"Chill, Mom, what's the matter?" Zenon asked her mother, who have been pacing back and forth since Zenon arrived.

"Zenon..You didn't tell me where you were! I was afraid that you have been flying out in space like last time." Astrid replied.

"Mom..come on, I was immature at that time, " Zenon scoffed.

"It was two years ago!" Astrid countered, "I know you, Zenon, you was born to be a leader, a rebel."

"Well, Guess what, Mom? I didn't do anything bad today," Zenon gave her mother a look. Her mother sighed and sat down on the couch. 

"Next time, you tell me where you are, then I won't be going crazy like this," Astrid reminded her.

"Okay, fine, Mom," Zenon sighed and walked in her room. She fell backwards on her bed and smiled at the ceiling._ I can't wait till tomorrow for the first date, It'll be great!_ Zenon thought and closed her eyes.


	5. The First Date

That night, Zenon opened her drawer and looked at her recently-bought clothes. Hmm, What should I wear for today's date? A dress or a casual flare outfit? She thought. It was her first date so she decided to wear the casual flare outfit. She changed her clothes and there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Zenon?" Astrid called, "Orion's here to pick you up." Zenon picked up her purse and sighed. Here we go, my first date with a cute boy! Zenon laughed at her own thought. She pressed a button to open her door. The door whizzed open and Orion was standing there in the hallway.  
  
"Hi, Zenon!" Orion greeted her. "Ready to go to Chez Orion?"  
  
"Yup, all ready!" Zenon replied. She walked out of the door, waving good-bye to her mother. The couple walked down the hallway and turned a left to go to Orion's house.  
  
"Okay, Here we are," Orion said after five minutes of walking. He pressed a button and the door opened. He let Zenon walk in first.  
  
and the package includes gentleman actions, Cool! Zenon thought as she sat down at the kitchen table that was set by Orion earlier. Orion picked up a match and lighted the two candles in the middle of the table.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to give you this before we start dinner," Orion said, picking up a huge bouquet of roses. Zenon looked at the bouquet and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Orion, you shouldn't have!" Zenon gasped. She let the flowers down on the floor so the couple could have their first dinner.  
  
--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..-- ..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..  
  
After dinner, Orion and Zenon decided to go in Orion's room to talk for a while. Orion sat on his desk chair and Zenon sat on his bed.  
  
"So, what did you think of dinner?" Orion asked for feedback.  
  
"Oh, It was great! One of the most delicious dinners I ever had in my life." Zenon replied happily. Orion looked down and blushed. Zenon looked around Orion's room and saw that he was a quiet kind of guy. There were practically nothing on the walls except for some sketches that he drew.  
  
"Wow, that is a great drawing!" Zenon commented on the picture behind her on the wall. It was a picture of a blonde girl in a spaceship flying over the universe. Wait..I know what this is…It's ME! Zenon thought.  
  
"Oh, that's just a sketch I just drew last year.." Orion said, not telling the whole truth. "Anyways, Um..In two days, I'm going to another space station to visit my other friend..so I was thinking if you wanted to come with me?" Orion asked. Zenon looked at Orion's eyes and saw that he really did want her to come.  
  
"Sure, I would love to," Zenon answered after a moment of silence. She looked at the wall once more and noticed Orion was getting closer. Zenon turned her head and Orion's lips pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Orion put his arms around her waist. 


	6. Epilogue

Alrighty, This is the Epilogue, Yup, I=m ending it right here, right now. Don=t cry ; . I probably will write an Even Stevens Fic, which should be up in that category soon or type my pen name on the top of the page to find it. So you get to read my work again, feel special? Huh, lol..anyways. Here we GO!  
  
Epilogue  
Five years later, Zenon and Orion is still together, shocked, right? Thought they were gonna split, but no. They love each other too damn much. They have moved in together when they both were 17. Zenon went to college with Orion and both got a degree in psychology. *There are some crazy people in the space station, so..* They had two children, Orion Jr, and Loren. They raise the children and Orion Jr. got a degree in pre-med and Loren got a major in law and a minor in acting. Wow, Successful family, huh? Now, moving on to Nebula and Margie. Nebula met a doctor and married him. They had three children, Poila, Yatzee and Aaron *Wow, simple, huh?* Nebula was a five-star chef. *Yeah, I know, everybody have really good jobs..* Now, Margie, Well, everybody knew that she was raised on Earth but she had luck. She met a very handsome man named Seth in the Space Station. Guess what happened next? They got married, of course. They both had two children, Roma and Illis. Unfortunately, Margie divorced Seth about a year later and married a filmmaker who made those cool animations movies *Remember, in Zenon, the Zequel, the kids were watching a movie with Margie?* So Margie had another child, Pola. Pola followed in his father=s footsteps and became one of the best-known filmmakers. One thing which is REALLY interesting is that Pola and Loren (Zenon=s daughter) dated and got married a couple of years later, so..who get to watch the grandchildren? Margie or Zenon? Well, they gotta solve it out again like they did five years ago (. Thanks for reading my story. Hope you had fun! 


End file.
